


The End of an Era

by Anonymous



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everything comes to an end. You know it, I know it, and Brett Yang certainly knows it. The only thing is, he'd give anything to forget it.---“I wish I could have let myself be happy being miserable.”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	The End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE EDDY/BRETT hi please don't read this I'd feel really bad and I just wrote this to deal with feelings this has nothing to do with you and I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Uhhh marked it as teen just in case cause it's... sad. I guess lol. Sad ending too, though I think that was implied.

Dating Eddy Chen was like riding a comet. He was fiery and passionate, and ultimately, to much to handle. Brett hated nothing more than that he knew that with absolute certainty.    
  
Their lives were so intertwined now, an elaborate celtic knot, or rather, a tangled pair of headphones. Hopelessly intertwined and useless together, yet still freakishly codependent. At the end of the day, when Brett would walk away, feeling Eddy’s kisses still pressed against his lips, he would feel everything and nothing, all at once. 

Eddy was no good for him... and too good for him. No one had made Brett love himself more than Eddy. His love seemed to saturate the air, in his touches, his late night texts, even the way that he stared at Brett. And Brett’s emotions would toss and turn and fight over whether he loved himself for what Eddy gave him or hated himself for not wanting it anymore. 

He didn’t deserve Eddy, with his constant positivity and his endless energy and his stupid jokes that could always bring a smile to Brett’s face. He was too much to handle, he expected too much of him. Brett found himself just wanting to break away, to stray from the endless beacon of love and affection that was Eddy Chen. 

And he hated it. Who was he to want to break away from someone as perfect as Eddy? He hated having to end things with someone that he still just cared so deeply for. And he hated that he didn’t really have to end things at all, but rather, he wanted it. 

It wasn’t like Eddy did anything wrong. He had been the most supportive, caring boyfriend Brett had ever had. He had all but thrown his life out the window for Brett, without a second thought. And now Brett wanted to throw what they had out the window too. And he hated nothing more than that. 

\-----

“I wish I could have let myself be happy being miserable.”

Nothing had ever struck as deeply into his heart as that thought. The very air around him seemed to burn his lungs with every breath, the rough scrape of the wooden floor caressed his knees. 

He didn’t even deserve to be sad. That wasn’t fair to him, wasn’t fair to Eddy. It had gone quicker than expected, and even with his heart pounding out of his chest, he had managed to force the words out. Perhaps he should have been proud. After all, it takes a lot to break up with a man you still love. 

Even after all Eddy had meant to him, he couldn’t have brought himself to meet his eyes. He knew if he had looked up from the pasty marble floor he would have taken it all back in a heartbeat. 

_ “I just want you to know I care about you so, so very much. And…” a hesitant breath, “...I don’t think we should be together anymore.”  _

_ The room seemed to stand still.  _

_ “Why?” _

Even as he sat on the floor of his home, sobbing, hating himself for every minute of it, Brett couldn’t help but wish he was still there to help him through it. It wouldn’t have killed him to shed a tear when he broke up with him, yet he found his eyes dry, his heart filled with nothing but fear. 

_ “I… I can be different. I’ll change things.” Eddy’s voice broke on the last syllable. “Anything!” _

_   
_ _ Brett just closed his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly. “Eddy… please.”  _

He couldn’t hear him beg. If he heard him beg he would stay. And staying was the last thing he wanted to do to himself, to Eddy. Yet an ever prying earworm squeezed it’s way into his head, drowning out rational thought and sparking hope where he should have none. 

“Is it too late to take it all back?” 

“...”

“Yes.” 

Fine then. He called himself a violinist, maybe it was time to start acting like one. Brett would throw himself back into his studies, throw himself back into the passion of music and the emotions it conveyed. He would work on the phrasing and the tone and the musicality of his pieces until his head was dizzy with his work and he had no room left for thoughts of tall, black haired boys with tears dripping from their eyes and their hearts hanging from their sleeves. He would work until his fingers bled and then keep working. 

That would stop him from grieving. It had to. 

\-----

The audience clapped as Eddy made his way onstage, coming to a stop to the left of the concertmaster. Brett, from the concertmaster’s seat, flicked his eyes upward, making eye contact with the man he had loved for so many years, who he had exposed his inner workings to time and time again, the man whose shoulder he had cried on when he was down, the man who he had spent every happy moment of the last few years of his life with. The man whose eyes sparkled with sadness, with loss, with love. Brett looked at this man, and he felt absolutely nothing.

Good. Anything was better than the alternative. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll update Demonic Influences soon I just had to get this out of my system. It seems like everything I write recently is so sad too. Hope you... enjoyed?


End file.
